Looking Back
by Zombie Joe
Summary: Harvey is confused after the cake incident, and needs time away from the KND to think about things. Then an opportunity presents itself.
1. Prologue

Prologue

After Sector W gave over their scavenger hunt items to Sector V, they had sent Numbuh 1 to cash them in. It all came down to Father's pipe, as the Delightful Children had managed to even the score, the owner of the pipe had won the scavenger hunt.

Numbuh 1 and the Delightful Children fought throughout the amusement park, destroying everything in sight.

Numbuh 1 won when he managed to trick the Delightful Children on a water slide. He had the pipe, and they fell into a giant toilet.

The ride fell apart, but Numbuh 1 was okay, and he finally managed to hand in his scavenger hunt items.

He was taken to the cake. It was giant, bigger then most houses. Kids for miles around came to have a slice.

It was a victory for the KND. Numbuh 362 apologized for pulling Sector V from the mission in the first place. They took it in stride, and didn't even complain Sector W at all.

There was one boy though, who appeared calm, but didn't have a slice of cake. He was Harvey McKenzie, or Numbuh 363. He glared at Numbuh 1, but didn't speak up on the matter. Those that paid attention to him noticed that though he stood in a crowd, he was alone without even his Sector standing besides him.

He looked up at the cake, a look of melancholy to his eyes.

"That should have been mine." Harvey shook his head, and left the party of kids.

* * *

Author Note: All I really have to say about this is I'm writing as if GKND hadn't happened. Anyways short prologue is short, it's just how I do things.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost

Chapter 1: Lost

Sector W's tree-house, unlike most KND tree-houses, was mostly constructed out of metal. The only wooden parts of the tree-house were the tree itself. The rooms, and the passageways, were fashioned entirely out of metal. Boats, planes, a train or two. Around the centre of the leaves was a plane wing, painted black, with KND written in a greenish-yellow paint.

Inside the tree-house, there was tension thick in the air. The whole of Sector W were gathered in their meeting room, a circular room with a beanbag chair, a couch and an armchair, all positioned around a coffee table.

Harvey laid across the couch, taking it up all to himself, drinking a can of Pepsi. A boy sat in the beanbag chair, his most noticeable feature is a brown ushanka that he never removes. This boy was Numbuh 84, or Lee. It was hard to tell because of the way his hat covered his eyes, but Harvey knew Lee was glaring at him.

Sitting in the armchair was the only girl in the whole of Sector W, Numbuh 83 or Sonya. She was reading a rainbow monkey magazine, but something in her eye gave away that she was rather cross.

The final member of Sector W was sitting on the floor, leaning into the couch and feeling rather like a bomb was about to go off. He was Numbuh 85, or Paddy Fubright. Paddy had read the report, he knew what had happened in the last moments of the scavenger hunt, but he firmly believed it was smarter to stay impartial.

Harvey was well aware of his teammates feelings, but he wasn't bothering himself with them at the moment. He couldn't be bothered with anything, he just sat and stared at the ceiling.

Nigel Uno was the only thing going through Harvey's mind, and that bothered him. He didn't want to think about Numbuh 1, at all. But Uno was all he could think about.

_'I need to do something to distract myself for a bit...' _Harvey had an idea and cast his eyes around the room. Lee and Sonya weren't logical choices to accompany him at the moment. Harvey cast his eye downward and saw Paddy, and figured that was the smartest choice. He got up from the couch, and suddenly all eyes were on him. Lee's glare was more open, Sonya looked at him as if he were a fly, and Paddy just stared.

"85, I need your assistance for a special mission." Without further word Harvey walked out of the meeting room. Harvey heard the voices of Lee and Sonya warning Paddy about him, he shrugged these off. They'd come around sooner or later.

Moments after Paddy caught up with Harvey, his face distorted with pure discomfort. Harvey continued on, making a beeline for their S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

Paddy closed the door behind him, and went to grab the controls, as was routine.

"Sit down Numbuh 85. I'm driving." Paddy stared at him, but didn't say a word. Harvey grabbed the controls, and played around with them for a moment. Then they were off.

Paddy was worried, the flight was rockier then it should have been. Paddy could have ignored that, but then there was a noticeable shake, as if the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. had fallen a couple of feet. Paddy was shaking in fear now, where as Harvey began to whistle to himself. Paddy found himself staring at the back of Harvey's head, terror the only thing evident in his eyes.

"Um, Numbuh 363?"

"Yes, Numbuh 85?"

"When was the last time you flew?"

"'Bout a year, if I remember correctly."

Paddy looked over the facts. Harvey wasn't thinking straight, and he was out of practice. Paddy breathed in deep, and let it out. "I'm going to die."

"Oh, we're all gonna do that one day, but not today." Harvey spoke, a flicker of amusement in his voice. Paddy was going to comment, but his attention was diverted when he noticed Harvey about to pull a lever with a red handle. Paddy's eye's widened.

"Don't pull th-" The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. fell out of the sky, rotating as it did. Paddy screamed at the top of his lungs, Harvey on the other hand looked out the window, almost uncaring of the situation they were in.

That lever was designed as a failsafe to stop the engines in an emergency. That also meant the engine couldn't be turned back on well they were falling.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R crashed in the streets, if the force of the impact wasn't enough for Paddy to deal with, there was also the sound of scraping metal. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R hit a stop, and the window smashed. Harvey kicked the window, causing it to shatter. Harvey then, much to Paddy's shock, jumped out of the window, and disappeared from view.

"The heck!" Paddy was just shocked by the turn of events.

_'Why would he do that?' _Paddy thought to himself. The thought quickly left his head when the S.C.A.M.P.E.R came to a sudden stop, and Paddy flew into one of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R's walls.

Paddy took a moment breath in and out, and rose to his feet. He nearly bit his tongue because of the pain that suddenly went through him. His left leg hurt so much.

"Gotta move..." He mumbled, then he began to limp to the back door of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, and pushed them open. Paddy stepped out, and looked around. He spotted Sector V's tree house off in the distance, but he couldn't see his own Sector's.

There was also no sign of Harvey anywhere.

"Hey 363! Are you there? Come on Harvey, this isn't funny!" He kept yelling, but Harvey didn't answer. Paddy took a deep, calming breath.

"Harvey isn't a moron. He'll probably turn up at the tree-house." Paddy knew he was most likely right. With that in mind Paddy started limping towards Sector V's tree-house. They'd probably take him home, or to the Moonbase so Fanny could deal with him.

Paddy really hoped they took him home.


End file.
